


Miiverse Monologues: Short Poetry in Kalos

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, M/M, Poetry, Symbolism, biblical, miiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short poems about the moments that moved me in Kalos, all originally posted on the Miiverse. Sometimes, we don't really feel it until it's all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth and Sky

When we were young,  
I thought we would always be together.  
But time has dragged me onward.  
I've left the sky we shared behind me,  
Facing a cold new world without you.  
Why did I dare hope?


	2. The Barren Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told her that she saved you, but what did she save?

I told her that she saved you, but what did she save?  
You aren't the man I thought I knew.  
You plowed my iris under the stones by the sea.  
Still the fig tree stands, barren, but another year to bear.


	3. To Keep a Promise

The sparkle in her eyes is proof:  
There is beauty in her.  
What a waste. What a shame.  
Quarantine some healthy with the sick,  
or dare to plug a sunk ship.  
Still, what a waste.  
How hard it is to choose!


	4. Slash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team as big as Flare is going to have some ideological differences, and nothing creates brings those out like defeat. Who's the traitor, and who's the sucessor to Team Flare's vision of beauty?

So it isn't perfect:  
All good brings with it harm.  
We pulled weeds to spread flowers.  
You pull teeth to spread fear.  
I'm not that petty:  
I'll douse your greed with the surf that drowned my dreams.


	5. Hats Off

The air is heavy down here.   
The weight is too much, no matter how much stronger I become.   
Hats off to you, for bearing it.


End file.
